borgatorfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Continental War
The Great Continental War took place at the end of the Elementun Age when the armies of each continent of Borgator battled against the darkness Doth Gunbain released upon the world with the assistance of King Micol of Isamar and his following Isar and Endi. "The first beings to arrive were that of the race of maana from Morbauk and Mortwee led by the Four Armies of Elementals and their King, Alexèleith. The Isar and Endi charged them using their Isari weapons causing many casualties. King Micol of Isamar, King Isal of Isavirien, and Queen Mirasa of Isator arrived moments after the war's beginning in the Isari Carcarath and released their Reives apon the army, defeating the opposition. When the Elementals used their forces to defeat the group of flying crafts, the two Isar Kings and Queen left the great ship in their reives and proceeded to destroy the Armies of Light. '' ''"King Micol was gazing happily over the devastation when a group of bright white vessels flew passed him and an even larger Carcarath was rising over the hills. The Naldani had arrived and with them were armies from Evca. The King of Isa knew that he would be defeated so he fled to the ruins of Doth Gunbain to seek assistance from the darkness. King Isal and Queen Mirasa continued to watch the war and wait for command. '' ''"The High King of Isa returned with creatures of darkness and Doth Guntor who was riding a steed of fire. The Supreme Leader Elina of Nalda chose to fight, for she possessed Elementum Magic and Rowen power allowing her to use that magic against her enemies. She went to the top of the Naldani carcarath and dived into battle turning into an angelic type of light before vaporizing her opponents in a bright flash. During the midst of the battle an army of primitive junglemaana marched to war followed by six larger beings who were dressed like gods. '' "''A drum beat sounded and the junglebeings ran with their weapons into the oncoming Isar and Lendi beings. These were the beings of Aca and Amo and with them were the six Beings of Creation, all except Mor the Being of Terra. As they became close to the war they pointed their hands to the heavens and spoke in an Olden chant as Ral the Being of Death's staff glowed red and Isa the Being of Life's eyes lit the sky, a body floated majestically from the clouds. It was Mor the Being of Terra. As she stood amungst the distruction, she and the other Beings went to war against the creatures and Doth Guntor Himself. "During the height of the battle, the Elementals were battling the creatures of darkness, the Beings of Creation against Doth Guntor and his Harpies, and maana against opposing maana. Elina of Nalda was now battling aside the Elementals. Amongst the large battle a loud crack came from the skies. A large cloud of black came upon the side of light and everyone writhed in pain except the Beings of Creation. At this point they held their staffs into the air and summoned a cloud of light which seemed to vanquish the darkness but not entirely. The two clouds of light and darkness began to form into maana forms. The light boasted white robes and a sward of ivory and gold. And the darkness was draped in transparent web like robes with red beneath them and a sward and staff of silver and iron. '' ''"The opposing battle stopped at the sight of the two beings. But they weren't beings; they were gods. The light was the Argator, and the darkness was Doth Gunbain once knows as the Surgator. They were brothers once and due to greed, the darkness was created from light. They fought with powers never witnessed by any being. Doth Gunbain summoned his child, Doth Guntor. And the two fought against the Argator who was now overpowered. With the sight of their creator in peril, the Beings of Creation stepped forward and used their powers. With them the Rowen Wytches and the Elementals came to defend their God. "Seeing this battle, King Isal and Queen Mirasa proceeded to assist the light but King Micol was not going to allow this, with his staff he knocked the two to their knees and threatened to lock them away for an eternity if they defied them. Realizing their power was greater together, they joined hands and held their free hands to the air. In a moment a loud snap was heard and the two royals were reunited with their powers. They defeated King Micol who turned to dust before they went to battle the Gods. '' ''"During this fight all maana from every continent, all elementals, all wytchen, and all Beings of Creation were opposing the darkness and his beasts. When All seemed lost in light, a brighter golden light appeared and blew all beings a great distance. Both Doth Gunbain and Doth Guntor stood motionless. A tall being in golden garbs pointed his hand at the beings of darkness as they writhed and suddenly all the beasts turned to ash. Doth Gunbain stood and proceeded to attack the Golden God. He lifted his hand to the skies and a blue light came to the ground. The Igator was reborn and with the help of the Argator, they destroyed Doth Gunbain and Doth Guntor in an instant. - Supreme Leader Elina of Nalda, Governess of All to the Children of Alexèleith